joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Mega Man (Original)
Summary This is Megaman, a robot boy who was created by Dr. Light, with the excellent concept of a free will, although not mastered yet. Megaman has used this concept of free will to push to the limits beyond anything. After stalemating the great Archie Sonic three times in battle, he too has become one of the Gods of the ominiverse. His lesser forms can be achieved through fusing with his robotic pets. His greater forms can be achieved through the Emeralds of the Sonic universe, or after much training, his own will and anger. Ultra Form holds no bounds, nor ascetic difference. Unlike other forms, it is unlocked only through insane will power, not anger. He will only use his true power for the help of the common human race. Regardless of many feats, there are still some characters he has lost to on this Wiki. Note: Within an alternative reality there exists Composite Mega Man (Failed Reality.) This Mega man has every ability to go to that timeline and help out the poor soul. This is Also the ORIGINAL intention of how this page was supposed to be, please do not Edit it for any reason. Powers and Stats Tier:4-C (Normal Form), 4-A to 3-B (Super Adaptor Form), 3-A (Hyper Mega Man), 2-B (Super Armored Mega Man), 1-C to 1-B (Hyper Armored Mega Man), High 1-A to -1, Possibly Memetic (Ultra Mega Man), Same tier as opponent, Possibly Beyond all Concepts (When Copying Powers.) Name: Mega Man Origin: Creation of Dr. Light (Though Mega Man expanded beyond his original intentions.) Gender: Male Age: Originally 11, may have gotten older Classification: The Man of Justice (And of Extreme Power) Powers and Abilities: Can Copy ANY Weapon/Technique/or Ability from ALL characters on this Wiki he Wants and use it to his advantage. In Chaos Emerald Form and above he can create his own techniques. Powers include, but are not limited to, (Charge Shot, Spin Dash, Extreme Speed, Mega Buster, Flight, All Rush's, Beat's, Eddie's, and Tango's powers at once, All Robot Master Powers, All Street Fighter, Megaman.EXE, Shonen Jump, DBZ, Sonic The Hedgehog, Capcom, Sega, Namco, Nintendo, Marvel, DC, Undertale, Earthbound, Final Fantasy, and Xenoblade powers.) He doesn't even need to be near them to copy them. On top of this, he has extended the reach of unlocking his super Forms WITHOUT the Chaos Emeralds. Attack Potency: Star level (Normal Form), Multi- Solar System Level (Adaptor Form), Universe Level (Hyper Mega Man), Multiverse Level (Super Armored Mega Man), Hyperverse Level (Hyper Armored Mega Man), Omniverse level, possibly Beyond Memetic (Ultra Mega Man), Same Strength as opponent (When Copying Powers.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Normal Form) (Caught up with Sonic), Infinite Speed (Super Armored Mega Man), Immeasurable (Hyper Armored Mega Man), Irrelevant, possibly Beyond Memetic (Ultra Mega Man) Same As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Normal Form), Multi-Galactic (Adaptor Form), Universal (Hyper Form), Infinite (Super Armored Mega Man), Immeasurable (Hyper Armored Mega Man), Irrelevant, possibly Beyond Memetic (Ultra Mega Man) Same As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Striking Strength: Same as Lifting Strength Durability: Large Star level (Normal Form), Galaxy level (Adaptor Form), Universe level+ (Hyper Mega Man), True Infinity, possibly Beyond The entire concept of durability itself (In Chaos Emerald States), Beyond all concepts (Ultra Mega Man) Same Durability As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Stamina: Limitless (He is a Robot) Range: True Omnipresent (Beyond all concepts), (All intelligence in being a marksman and All intelligence in playing video games) Same Range As Opponent (When Copying Powers.) Standard Equipment: Himself, His Armor, His Dog Rush, His cat Tango, His Bird Beat, Eddie, Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds (Although he doesn't need them). Does he really need anything else? (See powers and abilities for all techniques) Intelligence: Much Combat intelligence, although he is a bit reckless. He knows everything else at every level although. He also knows the meaning of life and that is all that matters to him. Weaknesses: Spikes, Creepypastas, and another unforetolled substance in his base form, no weaknesses after that! Notable Attacks/Techniques: See powers and abilities for all techniques. Others Notable Victories: The Entire Sonic Universe (As M'egg'aman) The Entire Sega and Capcom Franchises combined (Beat Sigma God Form Which did the same) Segata Sanshiro (Stalemated Archie Sonic which did the same) Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris = Segata Sanshiro < Archie Sonic = Mega Man so.......) Sigma God Form The Deadly Six (Mega man reached forms past his base state and finished them off, after breaking free of their control) All Evil (He doesn't like Evil so.....) Master Core The Entire Democratic Establishment Donald Trump (Wanked) The One Above All Eggman and Dr. Wily Omega Zero (Mugen) Elec Man (Heaven Accent) Notable Losses: Any Person who is so Stubborn to the point where they outright refuse to allow my character to beat them. Inconclusive Matches: Megarunner Archie Sonic (Wanked) (This Match has been going on forever) Bass.EXE (Amplified) (Creates an infinite paradox of ability copying) Category:Megaverse Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Tiers